She's the one
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo. Cada quién siguió su vida, como quiso o como pudo. Pero al camino vuelve a cruzarlos y habrá que tomar decisiones difíciles, que afectarán su vida de manera drástica. Un amor perdido que regresa, y un nuevo amor que nace de quién sabe dónde. ¿Cómo seguirá la dramática historia de esta chica?
1. Capítulo 1: Dándole un giro a la vida

She's the one

Capítulo 1: Dándole un giro a la vida

Apague el televisor y me estiré con ganas. No quería levantarme, pero sabía que debía de ir al trabajo. Al tedioso trabajo… Nada interesante sucedía allí y ya comenzaba a aburrirme. Estaba considerando seriamente en ocupar alguna de mis otras profesiones, ya que ser Gerente del banco me estaba volviendo loca. Podría ser medimaga, ministra en el ministerio, o quizás profesora en Hogwarts. Eso sonaba bien. Además allí podría trabajar con Neville y Luna, actualmente no había ninguno de mis amigos trabajando en el banco, y eso me molestaba. No me gustaba estar sola.  
Salí de la cama cuando sonó el reloj alarma por tercera vez. Las 06:45 am. A las 8 debía entrar al banco. Genial, tenía tiempo. Decidí bañarme.

A las 07:30 ya me encontraba camino al trabajo. Rupert, uno de mis subordinados, había pasado a buscarme, como todas las mañanas.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó.

- Y bien… ¿Qué?

- ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije… De formalizar nuestra relación?- Momento incómodo número 1 del día.

- Rup… Ya te he dicho que no podemos. Tú eres empleado, yo soy la gerente, no está permitido salir entre compañeros de trabajo, y además, ya te expliqué, que lo nuestro era sólo físico, nada sentimental.

- Ya veo… Nuevamente es un no.

- Lo siento Rup, pero siempre será un no. Si tú quieres dejar de acostarnos para no seguir involucrándote sentimentalmente conmigo, está bien, no me molesta.

- Claro, has de tener cientos de pretendientes tocando tu puerta.

Celos. Me molestaban los celos. En especial, cuando él y yo jamás habíamos sido nada, y nunca lo seríamos. Y se lo había aclarado, no una, sino cientos, ¡CIENTOS!, de veces, pero no quería entenderlo. O era un poco idiota… Daba igual.  
Al llegar al banco, me bajé, y, él, terco como de costumbre, me tomó por la cintura e intentó besarme. Lo alejé empujándolo, y comencé a caminar, ya un tanto disgustada por la molesta situación que él me hacía pasar cada mañana, desde hacía ya un mes.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Espera, no te enojes!- Me volteé y lo miré furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡YA BASTA! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que NO quiero nada serio, ni contigo ni con nadie, Rupert? Ya estoy harta de esto, desde que todo comenzó, incluso antes, te dije que no quería nada más que sexo, no me interesa tener pareja ni una familia ni nada de eso. Soy feliz con mis dos cachorros y mi vida de soltera, ¡ya déjame tranquila!

- Pero Herm, yo te quiero, quiero intentar hacerte feliz… ¿Por qué no confías en mi? ¿Tan malo he sido contigo? Siempre te complací en todo… Aún sin ser nada más que simples amantes.- Me abrazó y eché a llorar sin consuelo.

La realidad era, que si bien Rupert era un muy guapo muchacho, yo no podía confiar en nadie, ni tener nada serio con nadie. Desde aquella vez, en que Harry me había dejado plantada en el altar, sentía que no podía volver a abrir mi corazón a nadie… Nadie podía volver a herirme, no de esa manera al menos… No lo permitiría. Jamás. Y es que, además, aún me dolía horrores esa "separación". Había sido demasiado traumática para mí… En especial, porque yo estaba embarazada de un mes, y con lo mal que la pasé, había perdido a mi amado bebé…  
Cada vez que Rupert intentaba revolver de alguna forma mi pasado personal, yo me ponía así. Le quería, claro que sí, lo apreciaba mucho. Además, era muy, muy guapo, y cómo me calentaba con su castaña casi rubia cabellera cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes, y ese fornido cuerpo trabajado… Tenía trabajo estable, y era excelente en la cama. Pero no, no podía abrirme con él. Algo me lo impedía, no sabía por qué, si era un buen chico. Pero simplemente, no podía quererlo de la forma que él me quería a mí. No podía, y eso, en cierta forma, me mataba un poco por dentro.

- Ya, vamos a trabajar, o llegaremos tarde y yo no puedo darme esos lujos.- Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas, intentando que mi maquillaje no se corriera.

- De acuerdo… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo estoy. Ya vamos.

Me apresuré un poco para poder perderlo, y fui derecho a mi oficina, la cual se encontraba en el quinto y último piso del banco. Tiré el maletín sobre el sofá y fui directo al baño –tenía baño privado en mi oficina, lo cual era un gran acierto-. Estaba bien. Los rulos en su lugar, aún me mantenía bien peinada, y el maquillaje, afortunadamente, seguía en su lugar, sin haberse corrido siquiera dos milímetros. Salí del baño y me senté en mi cómoda silla, a mirar por el gran ventanal que tenía frente a mí.

- Quizás, lo mejor sea, hacer un cambio.

Y sí. No podía seguir así. No podía ni quería seguir hiriendo a Rupert, ni quería seguir pensando todo el tiempo en mi pasado. Sólo quería estar tranquila y ser feliz, nada más. Y tener algo bueno y entretenido en mi vida. ¿Tan malo era eso? Sólo quería una vida relativamente normal…  
Saqué un pedazo de pergamino, mi varita y una pluma del maletín. Le escribiría una carta a Ron, quien era el actual director en Hogwarts. Él sabría decirme cuándo podía entrar a trabajar allí. Ya lo había decidido, era hora de un rotundo cambio.

_Querido Ron: ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Creo que fue para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Rockie, ¿verdad?...  
Hey, he estado pensando en tu propuesta, y al fin me he decidido. Quiero ir a trabajar a Hogwarts, como profesora. De lo que sea, eso no importa. ¿Cuándo crees que podría comenzar? Quiero dejar mi trabajo aquí en el mundo muggle, lo más rápido posible. Quiero distanciarme un poco de todo esto, y volver a lo que realmente soy… Por favor, respóndeme cuanto antes.  
Espero que estés genial. Te envío un gran abrazo. Nos veremos pronto, con cariño, Hermione._

- Hermione.- La puerta sonó y con un movimiento de la varita escondí el pergamino y la pluma.

- Adelante Natalie.- Escondí la varita en mi bota. Natalie –mi secretaria- entró.

- Señorita Hermione, el señor Dunkan está buscándola.

- Oh… ¿Sucedió algo?- El señor Dunkan era el dueño del banco. De su felicidad y conformidad con mi trabajo, dependía de que yo siguiera allí.

- No señorita, él solo quiere hablar con usted. Dijo que la esperaría en su oficina.

- Bien, gracias Natalie, comunícale por favor que en un segundo estaré allí.

GENIAL. Simplemente genial… Cada vez que ese maldito viejo quería verme, significaba que intentaría propasarse conmigo. Jamás le había dado siquiera un beso, y eso lo enfurecía, realmente no sabía cómo había conseguido el puesto, dado que cada muchacha que le daba vuelta la cara, era despedida.  
Acomodé mi camisa y el saco que llevaba encima. Arreglé mis rulos una vez más, y salí camino a la oficina de Dunkan. Una vez frente a la puerta, golpeé dos veces.

- Adelante.- La asquerosa voz ronca de fumador sonó dentro. Entré.

- Buen día señor. ¿Solicitó mi presencia?

- Sí señorita Granger. Tome asiento por favor.- Con confianza y serenidad caminé hasta el escritorio, y me senté en la silla frente a él. – Bien, como ya lo hemos hablado hace unos días, usted quería un aumento de sueldo, ¿verdad?

- Sí señor. Pero ya no creo que sea necesario. Me arreglo bien con mis cosas.

- Pues, si usted accediera a… Mostrarme… -Se levantó y caminó hasta donde me encontraba sentada. Apoyó su enorme trasero en el escritorio y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. – Mostrarme, un poco, sólo un poco de su belleza natural, yo quizás podría darle un jugoso aumento… ¿Qué opina usted?

Ya estaba harta. Ese viejo me tenía encendida como un gran incendio, y se lo demostraría.

- Yo opino…- Respondí levantándome, y quitándome así de encima su mano. – Que usted es un maldito tipo degenerado y asqueroso.- El viejo me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué diablos ha dicho señorita Granger?- Sonaba furioso.

- Lo que ha oído, Dunkan. RENUNCIO. Puede meterse su "jugoso" aumento en el culo, y su maldita mano de gorila, también. No soy una prostituta, soy una mujer que se ama y respeta, y usted no cambiará eso, ni el dinero lo hará. ADIÓS.

Caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí, pasé por mi oficina a buscar mi maletín y poco que tenía mío en la oficina, lo metí dentro, y me fui. En el ascensor, me crucé nuevamente con Rupert.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- Preguntó con preocupación.

- No. Renuncié.- Me miró con asombro.

- ¿Es verdad eso?

- Claro, ya no aguanto más estar aquí.

- ¿Es por mí?- Su cara cambió a un mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

- No, es por el jefe. De todos modos Rup, me encantó conocerte, y seguiremos en contacto. Prometo no volverme invisible.- Reí. El sonrió.

- Te extrañaré Granger. Espero seas feliz.

- Tú igual. Adiós Rup.

- Adiós…

Al salir del ascensor, caminé… Libre y tranquila hacia la calle. Me sentía feliz. Había tomado una buena decisión por mí, y por Rupert también. No verme más haría que olvidara sus sentimientos por mí, y ya nada lo haría sufrir.  
Al cabo de hora y media de caminata, llegué a mi departamento. Al entrar, mis dos cachorras me recibieron felices. Las saludé, las besé y luego, revoleé todo –maletín, abrigo, saco y botas- al sofá. Me desplomé sobre el otro sofá, y sonreí. Era una mujer libre… Completamente libre. Y pronto comenzaría a trabajar como profesora… Entonces recordé que no había enviado la nota a Ron. Busqué las cosas en el maletín y con un pase de varita, el pergamino fue enviado directo a la oficina del director, en Hogwarts. Luego, volví a desplomarme sobre el sofá. Mis cachorras subieron sobre mi y comenzaron a lamerme la cara. Eran tan hermosas…


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentros

Capítulo 2: Reencuentros.

- Bueno… Llegó el día.- Pensé en voz alta, parada frente a la gran puerta de Hogwarts. Imponente y hermosa, como siempre lo había sido.

Tomé mis valijas y entré. ¡Qué sensación extraña estar allí! No iba desde que había terminado mis estudios de magia luego de la guerra de Harry contra Voldemort, hacía ya siete años. Tantas cosas habían pasado entre medio… Tantas. Nuevamente, recordé aquél trágico episodio en mi vida, en el cual Harry me había abandonado. Desde entonces, nunca más lo vi ni supe absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba vivo, o si le había sucedido algo.  
Al entrar, de inmediato vi a Luna, a Ron y a Neville charlando en la entrada. Todos voltearon, y al verme, sonrieron.

- ¡Hermione!- Gritó Luna.

- ¡Luna! ¡Chicos!- Mi alegría era incontenible. Hacía TANTÍSIMO tiempo que no los veía, que sentí que mi corazón explotaría. Caminé hacia ellos y besé y abracé a cada uno. - ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Muy bien! Te esperábamos. Vamos, tenemos una sorpresa.

Fuimos a dejar mis cosas, que temporalmente quedarían en la oficina de Ron, y luego bajamos al Salón. Al entrar, todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir. ¿Qué hacían todos allí?

- ¿Qué… Es esto?- Tartamudeé.

- Tu bienvenida, por supuesto. Cada vez que un ex alumno se incorpora como profesor aquí, se le hace una gran bienvenida. Es algo que Ron decidió hacer.- Me explicó Neville.

- Genial. Pero, esto hace que pierdan sus clases Ron.- Lo regañé.

- Ya cállate y vamos a sentarnos al mesón principal, disfruta de tu bienvenida y luego quéjate lo que quieras, pero no conmigo.- Bromeó él.

Al irnos acercando lentamente hacia el mesón principal, reconocí un par de caras en él. Había profesores que estaban hacía años allí, y había otros nuevos, de mi generación. Entre ellos, estaban por supuesto, Luna y Neville, también estaba Cho, y… ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué rayos hacía Malfoy ahí? Sí que había sorpresas…  
Nos sentamos. Yo quedé entre Ron y Luna. Estuvimos charlando unos minutos, y luego Ron pidió silencio. Iba a dar un discurso. Le di un pequeño codazo a Luna. Cuando me miró, señalé con la mirada a Malfoy. Ella miró y luego volvió su vista hacia mí.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Es profesor Herm, es profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- ¿Él, profesor? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- La curiosidad me mataba, pero cómo era posible que un Malfoy, con toda su reputación, su linaje y etcéteras, hubiera decidido terminar siendo un simple profesor. No podía creerlo. Seguro se traía algo entre manos.

- Pues, verás… Lo que él dijo, es que después de la guerra, cuando pudo huir con sus padres, notó que todo el tiempo había vivido una vida que él no quería… Y él mismo fue quien decidió ser profesor aquí. Se especializó con un auror, para saber buenas defensas, y bueno… Aquí está. Es bastante bueno, de hecho.

Volví a mirarlo. Seguía sin entender… ¿Malfoy se había vuelto "bueno"? ¿Un mago común y corriente? Eso no era normal. No hasta donde yo sabía… Inmersa en mis pensamientos, no noté que me quedé mirándolo, hasta que él volteó su vista hacia mí, y sonrió. Sentí que mis mejillas se acaloraban, y de inmediato me escondí tras de Luna.  
Continuamos con la celebración después del discurso de Ron, el cual había transcurrido mientras Luna y yo hablábamos de Malfoy. Comimos, brindamos, y luego hasta hubo un pequeño baile en mi honor. ¡Menuda fiesta se había preparado Ron! Increíble recibimiento. Pero bueno, no me extrañaba, ya que, según él mismo me había dicho, Ron aún seguía enamorado de mí…

Habíamos vivido juntos dos años luego de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, pero él me engañó con una amiga de Ginny, y yo, corrí a los brazos de Harry, dado que él en ese momento era mi mejor amigo. Como nunca más quise saber nada de Ron y encontré un buen refugio en Harry, comenzamos a salir… Bueno… Casi de inmediato… No habían pasado tres meses de mi separación con Ron, y nosotros dos ya salíamos. Al tiempo fuimos a vivir juntos, y a los nueve meses de convivir, me había propuesto matrimonio. Había sucedido todo muy rápido, quizás… Quizás por eso me dejó plantada en el altar… Todo fue tan repentino, tan de novela, que daba miedo. Además no sólo se encontró con que se casaría, sino también, con que sería padre… De todos modos, vaya si ese chico había roto mi corazón, peor que como Ron lo había hecho…

Al anochecer, yo ya estaba instalada en el colegio. Tenía mi propio cuarto y había podido dejarlo ordenado y prolijo gracias a la ayuda que Luna me había dado. También pude bañarme, y ya estaba lista para descansar. Decidí que lo mejor sería acostarme de inmediato, así tendría energías suficientes para comenzar a dar clases al día siguiente…

**-3:30 am-**

Desperté un poco sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Me di vuelta, me acomodé, e intenté volver a dormir. Pero al cabo de quince minutos dando vueltas por toda la cama, decidí levantarme e ir a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Después de todo, esa era mi casa ahora.  
Me incorporé, y sentada en la cama aún, logré tomar mi bata. Me la coloqué, le hice un pequeño lazo en la cintura, y salí de la habitación un momento después de estirarme. Primero fui a la cocina. Allí me encontré con los elfos y elfinas que trabajaban preparando comidas y postres. Deliciosos postres caseros. Un joven elfo se me acercó sonriendo. Le miré, y sonreí también.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo profesora Granger?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

- Oh, sí, me gustaría un vaso de agua por favor, pero, descuida, yo iré por él.

- No, por favor señorita, siéntese, ya se lo alcanzo.- Me empujó hasta la mesa más cercana y no tuve más opción que sentarme. Lo vi alejarse, y a los pocos segundos estaba nuevamente a mi lado. – Aquí tiene profesora.- Sonrió.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Oh, mi nombre es Ralph profesora.

- Bien, mucho gusto Ralph. Puedes llamarme Hermione. Soy la nueva profesora de pociones.- Sonreí mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de agua.

- Oh, ¿pociones? Creí que el profesor Malfoy estaba a cargo de Pociones.- Dijo curioso. ¿Malfoy? Nuevamente él… ¿Qué diablos?...

- _Lo estaba. Decidí cambiar por Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- _Se escuchó una voz proveniente detrás de mí. Volteé, y allí estaba él…

- Genial. Que bueno que te vaya tan bien Malfoy.- Me levanté y con brusquedad dejé el vaso sobre la mesa. – Nos vemos Ralph, quizás la próxima que tenga insomnio venga por aquí.

- Oh.- Me miró. – Claro señorita Granger, será un gusto tenerla aquí nuevamente. Espero pueda descansar.

- Gracias.

Caminé hasta la puerta, y pasando junto a Malfoy, me alejé de la cocina. Sentí unos pasos ligeros detrás de mí. Me paré en seco y volteé. Malfoy me seguía, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh, ¡vamos Malfoy! Ya somos grandes para que me persigas y me molestes con tus idioteces de siempre. No me fastidies si no quieres que me enoje.- Sentencié.

- ¿Molestarte? Disculpa, Granger, pero si querer entablar una simple charla contigo es molestar, entonces no te dirigiré la palabra.- Lo observé con detención. ¿Charlar? ¿Nosotros dos? Y a éste, ¿qué bicho le había picado?

- ¿Tú quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Qué tramas?

- Nada. Hace años que no sé que ha sido de tu vida, y yo he cambiado Granger, aunque no lo creas. Si no, no estaría trabajando aquí. ¿No lo crees?- Caminó hasta donde me encontraba, y acarició suavemente mi barbilla. Fruncí el seño, pero sentí que me sonrojaba. – Sucede algo, ¿Granger?- Sonrió con malicia y picardía.

- Nada. Ya suéltame.- Me alejé de él, y comencé a caminar, enfurecida, hacia mi habitación.

- ¡Oh vamos Granger! ¡Ven aquí!- Reclamó por detrás.

- ¡Déjame tranquila!

Ese idiota, maldito, imbécil y guapo Malfoy… Momento, ¿guapo? ¡POR DIOS HERMIONE, EN QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSAS! Me recriminé a mi misma en mi mente. No podía creer que ese idiota lograra que YO, Hermione Granger, me sonrojara. ¿Quién se creía? Maldito estúpido. Le odiaba. Además, estaba ahí y haciendo ¿qué? No entendía que rayos hacía él en Hogwarts, cuando debería estar… No sé, rascándose o quitándose la peluza del ombligo en su casa. Ese tipo realmente me exasperaba…  
Pero, de alguna forma, lo veía sexy… No, qué va, le odiaba… -_Deja de engañarte a ti misma… Ese Malfoy te parece endemoniadamente sexy- _Dijo una voz dentro de mí. Pero, aunque así fuera, la realidad era que él jamás se fijaría en mi. -_¿Y tú que sabes? Deja de menospreciarte, estúpida. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente, puedes tener al hombre que quieras.- _Claro, entonces, ¿por qué Harry me había abandonado?...

- Me estoy volviendo loca.- Pensé, nuevamente, en voz alta.

- ¿Por mí?- Sentí que unas manos me tomaron por la cintura desde atrás. Conocía esa voz… De nuevo.

- ¡Ya suéltame!- Me liberé.- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy!

- Oh vamos Granger, por favor, sólo quiero hablar un rato… No tengo amigos aquí.

- Pues yo no seré una. ¿Crees que ya he olvidado todos tus malos tratos hacia mí en Hogwarts? ¡Pues no! Aún recuerdo todo, y sinceramente, si eres o no bueno, o si has o no cambiado, no me interesa, tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparme.- Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar otra vez.

- Ya. Lo siento, ¿bien?... No pretendía herirte. Eran sólo juegos y palabras de niño estúpido.

- Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

- ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lamento haberte herido… Si es que así fue! Creo que eres más que eso, y más inteligente también...

- Vale. Adiós.

Lo miré. Sin rencores ni nada, pero, seguí mi camino. No pretendía ser su amiga, ni aunque toda su historieta y sus disculpas fuesen en serio. Él, simplemente, no podía ser parte de mi vida, de ninguna forma posible o no.

- ¿Así que iras a tu cuarto a seguir lamentándote por lo sucedido con Potter? Veo que tú no has cambiado nada. Bueno, quizás un poco más sentimental, pero igual de terca.

Me quedé helada, parada, allí en medio del largo corredor. ¿Cómo sabía él lo sucedido con Harry?...

- Creo que hice bien en no tragarme tu historia de niño bueno, si no, no intentarías herirme recordándome un pasado tan penoso…

Eché a correr, quería irme de allí, alejarme de él. Quería alejarme de todo lo malo… Incluso, si fuese posible, de mi propia memoria, que día a día me atormentaba con esos malditos recuerdos.

Corrí y corrí, hasta no tener aliento. Incluso había pasado de largo de mi cuarto. Me encontraba afuera, a mitad del enorme patio… Con razón tenía frío, y estaba tan cansada.  
Suspiré. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca: 04:46 am… Mejor sería, regresar al castillo e intentar descansar. Había sido una noche extraña y agitada. Volteé y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo. Al llegar a la entrada, Malfoy estaba sentado en los escalones. Pasé a su lado y entré. De reojo, vi que se paró y comenzó a seguirme. Me hice la tonta, seguí caminando y procuré no decir ni media letra. Al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, tomé la perilla, la giré y abrí. Entré. Vi que él quedaba fuera. Me quité la bata, y me metí a la cama. Segundos después, la puerta sonó. ¿Sería posible? ¿No iba a dejarme dormir aquel molesto imbécil?  
Me paré y abrí la puerta unos segundos después. Efectivamente, era él quien estaba ahí, sonriendo… ¿Con amabilidad?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- A ti.- Sentí que me ruborizaba.

- ¿Qué ra…?-

No pude hablar. Me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Yo, sin saber el por qué, le contesté el beso, con uno aún más apasionado. ¿Qué me pasaba?... Sin enterarme, a los segundos, estábamos él y yo en mi cama, completamente desnudos, y seguíamos besándonos… Él sobre mí, se movía de forma tal que hacía que cada uno de sus movimientos erizara mi piel. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y así fue bajando, besando todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, y yo… Me sentía completamente entregada a él.  
Regresó a mi boca, y besándome nuevamente, comenzó a penetrarme. Se movía despacio y suave, y yo gozaba… Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax total…

**- ¡BIIIIIIIIIIIP! ¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! ¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!-** La alarma sonó y yo desperté sobresaltada.

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS HA SIDO ESO!?- Grité con furia. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera tenido un sueño erótico con Malfoy?... - Bueno, al menos ha sido sólo un sueño...- Me quedé más tranquila.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal señoritas?  
Quería agradecer a todas aquellas que echaron un vistazo a la historia, espero sea de su agrado. Y quisiera pedirles un favor también... Les guste o no la historia, ¿podrían dejar un pequeño review por favor? Más que nada, para que a aquellas que no les gusta, me digan qué les desagrada, y a aquellas que les gusta, poder saber qué es lo que más les atrae de la historia. No quiero ser pesada, pero en dos días escribí dos capítulos enteros, y quisiera saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, recibiendo al menos un pequeñísimo comentario por capítulo... De otro modo, creo que simplemente deberé borrar la historia y decir adiós a la escritura, ya que he de estar haciéndolo mal para no llegarles.  
Muchas gracias a las que leen :) espero no haberles quitado mucho tiempo. ¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Convivencia

Capítulo 3: Convivencia

Ese día me levanté, un tanto exaltada y sorprendida por el… Espantoso sueño que había tenido con Malfoy… Pero, me di un baño caliente y bajé a desayunar con Luna y Neville. Estaba emocionada. Hoy era mi primer día como profesora, estaba bastante entusiasmada con eso, aunque no sabía con qué iba a comenzar dado que el día anterior con todo el ajetreo de ordenar y demás, no había organizado un plan de estudios ni de clases… Por hoy, sería la presentación y una leve introducción a la materia, eso me salvaría por el día. A la noche tendría ya tiempo de poder organizar bien las clases.

Iba por la mitad de las escaleras, bajando, ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando…

¡Ouch!...- Me quejé. Había chocado con alguien y rodé unos… Cinco escalones hacia abajo. Cuando abrí los ojos…

Granger, ¿podrías quitarte de encima mío?... – Abrí los ojos. Estaba… Sobre Malfoy… - Hum… ¿Sucede algo? – Sonrió con picardía. ¡La misma sonrisa pícara de mi maldito sueño!... – Te pusiste colorada Granger. Igual, lo entiendo, tienes a un símbolo sexual frente a ti, pero, ya, en serio, quítate. Eres delgada pero no pesas lo que una pluma.

Oh… Eh… Sí…- ¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba tartamudeando, nerviosa, y encima, sonrojada, ¡frente a Malfoy! Esto era una locura.

Me levanté, tomé mis libros con cuidado y comencé a bajar nuevamente las escaleras. Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Me volteé, ahí estaba él.

¿No vas a pedirme disculpas, Granger?

¡¿Yo… Yo por qué?! Tú eres el que me chocó, podría haber quedado inconsciente por tu culpa. ¡Tú pídeme disculpas! – Me quejé, enojada. Sentía que mi sangre hervía dentro de mi cuerpo.

Ya, que mala eres eh. Vas con TÚ cabeza baja, sin mirar por donde caminas, me chocas, y además yo debo pedirte disculpas… Genial.

¿Y bien? Sigo esperándolas…

No te diré nada. No lo mereces. Fíjate por dónde caminas la próxima vez Granger, sino, te tendré que mostrar de qué estoy hecho. – Nuevamente, me sonrió con picardía, se giró y empezó a subir.

¡Jah!...

Indignada, me giré y bajé con rapidez las escaleras. Creo que jamás, jamás, había llegado tan rápido al salón comedor. ¡Qué furia! Estaba tan enojada con ese Malfoy…

Maldito imbécil… - Murmuré mientras dejaba mis libros sobre la mesa y me sentaba junto a Luna.

¿Hermione? Buenos días. – Miré hacia mi derecha. Allí se encontraba Neville, saludándome con amabilidad.

Oh, buenos días Neville, disculpa, no te vi. ¿Cómo estás? – Sonreí.

Yo muy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? Luces algo preocupada… Y… ¿Enojada quizás?

Sí… Pues… Ya ves, me he cruzado con Malfoy hace unos minutos en las escaleras y… Bueno, ya sabes, es un idiota. - Bufé.

Sí, lo sé. No te amargues, comienza bien tu primer día.

Eso intentaré. Pero ya ese primer encuentro me afectó. Te juro que siento la sangre hervir dentro de mí. Lo odio…

¿A quién, Herm? – La voz de Luna sonó tras de mí.

Mmm… A Malfoy.

Oh… A todos nos desagrada. – Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, entre Neville y yo.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad entre risas y anécdotas que los chicos me contaban acerca de las clases que ellos daban. Cuando la hora del desayuno acabó, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas clases… Yo, comenzaría con los chicos de tercer año.

Al llegar al salón, dejé los libros sobre mi escritorio, y miré a los alumnos. No había caras conocidas, al parecer no había ningún hermano de mis ex compañeros. Eso era bueno, no tenía por qué sentirme presionada… Bueno, de todos modos, ¿por qué me sentiría así?...

Buen día clase.

Buen día profesora. – Respondieron todos al unísono.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Soy su nueva profesora de pociones. Como ya sabrán, soy una ex alumna de Hogwarts. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?

¡Profesora! – Un alumno levantó la mano. Lo miré.

¿Sí, Harrington?

¿Es cierto que usted tenía un promedio intachable?

Pues… - Sonreí. – Sí, así es. Tenía las notas más altas en todas las materias, incluso en aquellas en las que no me llevaba con el profesor.

¿Quién era su profesor y su materia favorita? – Preguntó otra chica.

Pues… Supongo que la profesora McGonagall. Era exigente y explicaba muy bien. Tal y como a mí me gustaba. Y materia favorita no… No creo haber tenido ninguna… Todas me gustaban por igual.

¿Qué se le dio por ser profesora de Pociones? ¿Usted le quitó el puesto al profesor Malfoy? – Otra vez Malfoy…

Pues, no, no le "quité" el puesto. Él renunció y el director me ofreció a mí el puesto, considerando que era una de las mejores candidatas…

Entre preguntas, respuestas, risas y charlas, la hora de Pociones quedó en el olvido. Al finalizar el horario y antes de que los alumnos salieran, decidí dejarles una pequeña tarea. Deberían leer los primeros dos capítulos del libro, y buscar alguna poción que quisieran crear. Se quejaron un poco, pero sin chistar anotaron en sus pergaminos y luego salieron, saludándome con alegría. Seguro estaban felices por ya no tener que verme…

Junté mis cosas. Estaba a punto de marcharme, pero recordé entonces que debería sí o sí ahora programar mi próxima clase, o resultaría el mismo "desastre" que ésta. Me senté en mi escritorio y vi que mis próximos alumnos serían de primero. Hice un pequeño diagrama sobre qué sería la clase, cuánto tiempo dedicaríamos a cada cosa y demás. Luego, iba a ir a almorzar, pero ya se me iba a hacer tarde si bajaba, así que decidí quedarme allí y tomar un té o algo así más tarde. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, no noté que había una figura masculina parada en la puerta. Noté la misma cuando me habló…

¿En qué diablos piensas tanto, Granger? – Esa voz sonaba asquerosamente familiar… Miré a la puerta. Allí estaba el idiota pedante de Malfoy, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, comiendo un sándwich. En ese momento, mi estómago rugió. Tenía hambre…

¿Y eso a ti, qué? No molestes Malfoy. – Intenté disimular como que hacía algo para que se fuera, pero él se quitó de la puerta y caminó hasta mi escritorio.

No me importa. Sólo preguntaba, por curiosidad. – El aroma de su sándwich de pavo hizo que mi estómago rugiera, una vez más. Él me miró con una ceja arqueada. - ¿No tienes hambre? Deberías comer algo…

Claro que… Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada. – Hecho un vistazo a mi escritorio.

Es evidente que no estás haciendo absolutamente NADA. Ve a almorzar, aún tienes tiempo.

Claro que no, en media hora comienza mi próxima clase y ya no alcanzo a almorzar.

Bien, pues, aquí tienes. – Con un ademán de su varita, un delicioso bufet apareció en mi escritorio. El aroma me tentaba… Que delicia… ¡Pero no! Lo miré con odio.

¿Qué haces?

Come.

No.

¡Déjate de chiquilinadas y come, Granger! Puedes desmayarte si no comes por horas. – Me regañó, por lo cual me sentí… Extraña…

¿Estás preocupado por mí, Malfoy? – Sonreí de lado.

Claro… Que no… Es sólo que me preocupo por la educación de mis alumnos.

MIS alumnos, querrás decir.

Eran míos antes, trátalos bien. – Se quejó. – Ahora, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Y COME, maldita sea… - Se quejó de nuevo.

Ya, ya… Te haré caso…

Comencé a comer. Lo que Draco me había aparecido, era realmente espectacular. Me preguntaba cómo había hecho aparecer tanta comida, dado que, si bien yo sabía hacerlo, jamás había aparecido un bufet entero…  
Lo observé con curiosidad. Él siguió comiendo su sándwich en silencio, pero ahora, miraba por la ventana de la torre, hacia no sé qué. Estaba ensimismado, totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué pensaría? Me preguntaba yo. Bueno, momento, ¿qué rayos debía importarme lo que él pensara?... Por favor Hermione, contrólate…

Oye, y… - Me miró.

¿Qué? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

¿Qué… qué ocurrió contigo y tus padres?... Si se puede saber…

Oh… ¿Te importa?... Digo, fue hace tiempo, tú y yo éramos enemigos acérrimos… Creí que no te interesaba saber sobre mi vida…

Pues, no es que por saber de ti vayamos a ser los mejores amigos, pero, creo que la rivalidad del pasado, allí quedó… ¿No? – Dije encogiendo mis hombros.

Supongo… Bien, lo que pasó…

Se acercó a mí, se sentó frente a mi escritorio, y mientras yo almorzaba, él me contaba qué había sido de su vida después de que la guerra acabara. No la había pasado muy bien… Si bien sus padres lo habían "perdonado" por no matar a Dumbledore, nunca le perdonaron el hecho de querer pasarse "al lado bueno". Ese mismo año, luego de la guerra, lo tuvieron encerrado en la mansión Malfoy durante más de tres meses, haciendo las labores de los sirvientes, en forma de castigo. Luego, Draco se había revelado ante ellos, y si bien amaba a su madre, decidió que lo mejor sería decir adiós a sus padres, y convertirse en alguien de bien, por cuenta propia… Lucius y Narcissa lo habían buscado por mar, cielo y tierra, pero él era más astuto y se refugiaba en los lugares más insólitos… Hasta en las frías montañas de algún recóndito lugar de Europa, donde la vida cotidiana no era fácil debido a las bajas temperaturas.  
Cuando terminó de contarme lo que había ocurrido y sólo un 10% de todo lo que había vivido, yo había terminado ya de almorzar, y, poniéndome a pensar seriamente y como la mujer madura que era ya, le sentí compasión a aquel muchacho. De pequeños, había sido una patada en el trasero, pero… Entendía maso menos, cuáles eran los motivos de ello. Ahora, ya grandes, adultos, podíamos entablar una conversación sin querer agarrarnos de los pelos, o sin querer echarnos maldiciones. Era un gran logro. En especial, de un Malfoy, que odiaban a muerte a los "sangre impura", como lo era yo…

Llegó la hora de comenzar la nueva clase, así que con un movimiento de la varita desaparecimos toda la comida con Draco, y estaba a punto de preguntarle si querría tomar luego una taza de té, cuando los alumnos comenzaron a entrar. Todos nos saludaron sonriendo y se ubicaron en sus asientos. Lo miré, de seguro ya se iría y yo sin poder decirle nada… Quizás la próxima sería…

Oye Granger, ¿te molesta si me quedo a presenciar la clase? – Dijo repentinamente, mirándome con una bella sonrisa de lado en el rostro. Me sonrojé un poco, he de admitir…

Oh… ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Claro que no. Hasta dentro de tres horas más, puedes ocuparme si así gustas. – Sonrió con picardía. Me sonrojé aún más. - ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Malfoy te provoca cositas? – Me susurró al oído. Sentí que mis mejillas estaban prendidas fuego…

¡Claro que no, imbécil!... Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no me interrumpas..

Tan pronto como pude, huí de su lado, y comencé la clase con total normalidad y naturalidad, aunque noté que mis alumnos cuchicheaban entre sí y reían por lo bajo… Intenté restarle importancia, pero el hecho de que Malfoy se encontrara allí me ponía un poco nerviosa y lograba sacarme de mis casillas con mayor facilidad que de costumbre… Aún no comprendía por qué quería invitarle a una taza de té, o por qué había aceptado que él observara la clase…

_Eso es porque te gusta Malfoy, y lo sabes. Te atraía desde que estabas en primer año… ¿Lo recuerdas? _– Una molesta voz sonó en mi cabeza.

_**Claro que no. Nunca me ha gustado Malfoy. **_**–** Me dije a mi misma un tanto confundida… ¿Realmente nunca me había gustado?...

Continué con la clase, explicando a los alumnos qué prepararíamos y cómo hacerlo. Cuando todos se pusieron a trabar en ello, Draco se acercó a mí.

Cuando termine la clase hablamos.

¿De? – Pregunté con curiosidad. Su voz había sido dura.

De cómo preparas las clases. Estás errando en puntos clave que los muchachos deben comprender y respetar.

Pero…

Ssh, sigue con tu clase. – Sonrió.

Me quedé pensando en qué querría decirme, pero seguí con la clase. Ese día preparamos la poción desinfladora, con la cual los chicos se divirtieron bastante.  
Una almuna, antes de terminar la clase, se acercó a mí y comenzamos a hablar…

Profesora Granger, ¿cómo le iba a usted en su época en Hogwarts? – Preguntó curiosa.

¿Mmh..? Ah… Pues… - Me hice la que pensaba.

Tenía mejores notas que tú Rose. – Intervino Draco, de manera tajante. Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se alejó.

Oye, no era necesario hacer eso…

Tú dejala. No debes darle tanta información a tus alumnos, sino te toman el tiempo.

Lo quedé mirando. La clase acabó y los chicos salieron sin quejarse por la pequeña tarea que les había dado. Recogí mis cosas y me senté a descansar unos segundos. Draco se acercó a mi escritorio, y se sentó frente a mí.

Bien, a ver… Por dónde comenzar… - Me miró.

¿Qué ocurre?

Pues, es el método. No puedes explicar de manera tan rápida la forma de hacer las pociones, o para qué sirven o las consecuencias que acarrean. Debes dedicarles su tiempo, ser más práctica respecto a eso, porque no todos son sabelotodo como tú.

Oh, pues… - Intenté defenderme.

Ya, escúchame. – Me interrumpió. – Y otra cosa, que debes utilizar más los ejemplos. Porque explicas y vas directo a los hechos, pero sin un ejemplo conciso los chicos pueden perderse o no comprender del todo por qué o para qué utilizarla. ¿Comprendes?...

Sí… Pero…

Shhh, cállate Granger. Acepta las críticas constructivas de vez en cuando, no te hará daño. – Sonrió.

"_Cada vez que sonríe, siento que algo dentro de mi revolotea… ¿Por qué me siento así con él? Jamás me pasó con alguna otra persona, ni siquiera con Harry... ¿Qué me ocurre con Malfoy?"_

¿Granger? ¿Sigues aquí? – Al oírlo, salí de mi ensimismamiento y lo miré.

Oh, sí, claro… Sigo aquí, ¿dónde podría haber ido? – Respondí con sarcasmo.

No lo sé, quizás… Soñabas despierta con este bello espécimen que tienes delante de ti... – Me sonrió de forma provocativa. Sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban, de nuevo.

¡Ya cállate! Que deje que me hables y me "ayudes" o me des consejos, no implica que sueñe contigo… Por favor Malfoy… - Me defendí. – Ya, vamos, tengo hambre. – Tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

¿Estás invitándome a ir contigo a comer algo, Granger? – Lo miré. Él sonrió y me desarmé.

Quedamos en que iríamos a tomar algo luego de la clase, ¿recuerdas? Tú me invitaste a mí… - Refunfuñé. – Pero si no quieres ir, no vamos.

Oh, vamos, no te enojes.

Cuando salimos del salón de clases, nos cruzamos por el camino con Luna y Neville, quienes me miraron atónitos ante la sorpresa de que yo fuera caminando y charlando con Malfoy como si fuéramos grandes amigos… Ni siquiera yo podía entender lo que sucedía.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! (Espero no me reciban a tomatazos D;) ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! :D  
Disculpen que he demorado TANTO en actualizar el capítulo, pero estuve un poco desordenada y atareada, y además se me había roto la notebook así que la tuve un tiempo en el técnico.

En fín, he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya agradado :D, y porfa, dejen REVIEW, o prometo que sufrirán el triple esperando el cuarto capítulo (que mala soy MUAJAJA).

Muchas gracias por leerlo :) Las quiero, prometo no hacerlas esperar mucho para el próximo. ¡BESOS!


End file.
